House of Cards
House of Cards is an RP made by Facepunch user joshuadim. In a similar vein to Surtierra, and to a lesser degree, Generic Political Roleplay, one would play as a politician in the newly formed Republic of Rutvia in 1980, now a democracy following the fall of communism. Similar to GPR, it is played in the same style nation RPs are played, ala PMs sent to the GM, who would then write a turn based on the PMs. Unlike Surtierra, it seems to have gained a following. Unfortunately, as a result of player inactivity, this RP suffered the same fate as Surtierra. In spite of that however, it had managed to get an impressive 4 turns under its belt, though a prologue has been requested. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Lore Rutvia, a nation of 20 million, which has been long under the iron boot of oppression after the original fall of the monarchy, who had fallen from grace into corruption and decadence under communism. The former Supreme Leader, Viktor Ivanovich Rostoevsky, after ruling for 40 years with terror and bloodshed, was toppled by an massive uprising and civil war that lasted for 3 years, leading to his public execution, televised by the victorious rebellion. The Rebellion formally declared themselves as the Republic of Rutvia, thereby establishing themselves as the new order. With a new constitution in place, and a hefty number of people vying for political power, 128 seats have officially opened up in the new republic as well as the positions of Minister of Defense, Minister of Education, Minister of Public Health, Minister of the Treasury, Minister of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. You are an aspiring politician, looking to bring about change for the betterment of all Rutvians... or to line your own pockets. Whether you impact the country in a positive or negative way, time will tell, but you will rise to the top, or fall in disgrace... or worse. Mechanics Each turn is 3 months out of the year, with the game starting on January 1, 1980, making 1 year consist of 4 turns. As a politician, one would strive for the ultimate political position available, the Prime Ministry. However, at the start of this game this will be locked for four years as it will be occupied by a war hero from the rebellion. The ministry positions (Minister of Education, Defense, etc) are not elected positions, instead they are chosen by the Prime Minister to serve for a tenure of the duration of the Prime Minister's term of 4 years. This gives time for the players to build up influence, political power, etc. There are two main stats for politicians, approval ratings and campaign funds. Approval ratings fluctuate over time as one votes on bills, does certain actions, etc. The higher one's approval rating, the more likely they will be re-elected by their constituents that they represent. During one's tenure in parliament/the ministry, one gains their regular salary Rutvian Funts (this can change...) and it is added onto their campaign funds. One can also increase campaign funds by hosting fundraisers, schmoozing rich people, and so on. But be careful, how one chooses to raise funds may or may not influence their approval ratings. Funds are used to run campaigns for re-election. Depending on the scope and scale of one's campaign, the amount of money used is variable. More money equals better chances of re-election. Parliamentary and Prime Minister elections occur every four years. The policies one enacts also have an impact on the country they represent. The GM take note of the Rutvian economy, GDP, foreign relations, the works. World politics also come into play here. Sometimes, random events will occur that directly impact the nation directly. However, not everything is by history on this version of Earth. As Rutvia grows in power and population, so too will the size of the Parliament. More seats will be added at random intervals on my discretion. If by chance a character dies, that player becomes a new character from their assigned district, from a random party, different name and are elected as such. That character would have no memory of their "previous life" and what the player did there (for RP purposes of course, please abide by this rule). The first four political parties will be created first, followed by their respective party leaders. Political Parties and Characters Rutvian Socialist Party Despite the fact that the former Rutvian dictatorship was of a communist nature, many still had mutual feelings towards the less extreme variant, the original, socialism. The RSP capitalizes on those feelings and seeks to expand its influence outside of Parliament to bring about large changes of a socialist nature. Due to being socialists, they are of the far left wing. Vedran Miloslavić Hruševski Played by Griffster26. Founder and party leader of the RSP. Revivalist Party On the exact opposite end of the political spectrum, the RP advocates for an isolationist, non-aligned and anti-Western position, focusing itself primarily towards Rutvia's recovery, economy and independence. With the basis of the party created during the civil war, rumors circulate in regards to war crimes committed by several members of the party during the rebellion. They are of the far right wing. Vasili Molotoyev Played by Zillamaster55. Founder and party leader of the RP, he is an infamous figure. Lev Kuznetsov Played by Jsoldier. New Democrats of Rutvia Appealing to those with underlying emotions toward socialism, akin to the RSP, the NDR advocates an ideology relatively new to Rutvian politics outside of the underground - social democracy. Seeking to combine the best aspects of socialism with a free market economy, many are skeptical to the idea, but there is a lot of early support for it. They are of the left wing. Vladimir Solokov Played by Malos. Founder and party leader of the NDR, a prominent advocate for a "fair socialist system." Sara Gregović Played by nuttyboffin. People's Monarchist Party Following the fall of the dictatorship, many looked back to the days of the monarchy with rose-tinted glasses. While many members of the royal family, the House of Danojlić, were killed in the coup 40 years earlier, some managed to escape, remaining in Western Europe as they watched their nation fall under communism. The NMS advocates for the return of the crown with a constitutional monarchy, with its views lying squarely within liberal conservatism. They are of the center-right wing. Mitar Martinin Played by Damian0358. Founder and party leader of the NMS, once a proud royal protector of the royal family before the coup, he fled with them following the rise of communism. Effectively in exile during the dictatorship, he returned once the civil war broke out, leading a small faction that was part of the rebel coalition. Despite his old age, he's well known and well honored, respected by the Rutvian people, even if some share a differing ideology. Kirilo Gospod Played by Native Hunter. The leader of the Order of St. Martin and a monk, he is considered a spiritual advisor within the party and the larger monarchist movement. Svetozar Stevanović Played by AutismoPiggo. The owner of a small firearms company aimed at civilians (founded before the civil war), he manufactured weapons for the rebellion, keeping his workers employed and fed during times of famine. As a result, he became famous for his actions. With the rise of democracy, he joined the NMS to put forward arguments for education reform and the protection of gun legislation. Media Comical Depictions of the Parties (Zillamaster55).png|Drawn by Zillamaster55. It depicts the parties in a comical manner partially based on this post. Rostoevsky Caricature (Zillamaster55).png|Drawn by Zillamaster55. It is a caricature of the ex-Supreme Leader Rostoevsky. Flag of Rostoevskan Rutvia (Zillamaster55).png|Drawn by Zillamaster55. It is a joke flag for Rutvia, drawn up after hearing that the country had none. Gospod Caricature (Zillamaster55).png|Drawn by Zillamaster55. It is a caricature of the second character to join the NMS, Kirilo Gospod. Portrait of Last King of Rutvia (Zillamaster55).png|Drawn by Zillamaster55. With the full title being "Portrait of Last King of Rutvia (Made 1937, Oil on Canvas)," it comically depicts the last monarch before the coup. Category:RP